


Valentine's Day Prompt: A Night Out On The Town / Valentine's Day

by LadyMorgue



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgue/pseuds/LadyMorgue
Summary: For ghostbcfandomevents Valentine's Day prompts on tumblr! Your Husband Papa Emeritus III celebrate's the night with you





	Valentine's Day Prompt: A Night Out On The Town / Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day. You’d always had a soft spot for it, even when you were single. Something about the softness of it all. The showing of your love and passion for someone, even friendly and familial love being celebrated. You loved watching kids in school pass around those pre-cut cards with their favorite heroes or characters on them and pass around packaged sugar cookies they picked up that morning.

A smile tugged at your mouth, that seemed so long ago when that was you. 

The light filtering in the room indicated your husband would be home any minute now, and knowing him the self proclaimed romantic, he'd be making sure your night was one to remember. You always loved that he wasn't all talk, he genuinely treated you like royalty and sometimes you couldn't even imagine what you did to deserve him.

You'd had all day set aside, thanks to him, to get ready. You'd reveled in taking your time like a drawn out ritual. You'd ran a bath, sipped a glass of rosé and did your hair and makeup to your leisure. Utterly relaxed.

You'd just slid on your dress when you heard the turn of the doorknob.

“Ah good evening my love, don't you look absolutely sultry,” he purred. The door closing behind him.

You couldn't help the heat that ran up to your face. All these years and every compliment Papa gave you still felt like the first.

“Would you like some assistance with your zipper dear?” Before you could even nod he was already beside you, his gloved fingers trailing the skin left exposed as he pulled the zipper up your back. A smirk playing across his face at the chills covering your arms.

You turned in his grasp to run your hands along his chest, bringing him down to meet your lips. Your heart beating quicker and breath growing heavier with each prolonged minute your lips were locked.

“We wouldn’t happen to have any reservations would we?” you breathed. He let out a small sigh before pulling back just a touch.

“I’m afraid we do darling, but don't’ think I’m done with you just yet.” you let out a breathy laugh. “They’re set for 45 minutes from now so we should grab our things, a car is waiting for us just out front.”

“Ah a night on the town?”

“Love, for you, would you expect anything less from me?” He said so gallantly. Had it been dark in the room you were sure a light wouldn’t be needed at the way you beamed at him. He really had stolen your heart and you never wanted it back, it was always safe with him.

Papa went to quickly wash up as you slid on your heels and grabbed your purse. Before leaving the bedroom you spritzed a bit of the perfume he loved on you so much, making sure to get the wrap you planned on wearing as well.

**********

The car pulled up to the restaurant not too much later. The driver coming around to open the door once you came to a stop. It was one of Papa’s favorite Italian places, high class of course but he had said the cooking reminded him of home. The image always warmed your heart, a young Papa coated in pasta sauce, Sister Imperator reprimanding him for being such a mess.

“Something funny my love?” He reached his hand out to you to grab as you slid out of the car.

“No no, but I’m happy to see chivalry isn’t dead.” He chuckled and you wrapped your arm around his making your way to the restaurant.

Dinner was perfect, easy conversation and loving gazes over your heaps of food. You were certain the waiters themselves would come by to learn the art of cheese at the way Papa would lean in to kiss your hand and lovingly utter sweet nothings such as, “Love you must try the rigatoni, it was suggested by a colleague of mine it’s absolutely divine. Though not as divine as you I must add.”

By the time dessert came you were sure you were going to burst but you wouldn’t dare miss a moment to split a tiramisu with Papa, à la Hollywood romance style. You both grabbed your spoons filled with the coffee flavored dessert and leaned across the table to give one another your share. The laugh rising in your throat luckily came out a giggle, avoiding covering your husbands black and white features with bits of it. He merely looked at you with a smile and a twinkle in his mismatched eyes, a gloved hand reaching under the table to rest on your thigh.

**********

Warm from the wine at dinner and relaxed at your lovers side you were ready to head back home, but the car came to a stop at the gates of the clergy’s expansive gardens instead. You cocked a brow at him curiously, but he simply grabbed your hand once more to lead you from the car. Once out he produced a cloth from his pocket and began tying it around your eyes.

“Now love please don’t peek it’d break my poor heart.” You could hear the hurt he tried to feign in his voice.

“Ah Papa you know I’d never peek.”

His hand on the small of your back you began your journey down the paved path, both of your shoes echoing in the night. As you moved further in the fragrant smell of the rosebuds not yet in bloom wafted over you, then an acoustic guitar? You came to a halt and Papa’s fingers were already working quickly to remove the blindfold.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Cuore Mio!” You were stopped at an opening in the garden. A stone bench sat before you, surrounded by large rose bushes. The glow of dozens of candles created an array of shades on the petals. A bit further to the back stood a ghoul strumming lightly on his guitar, his large metal rings glinting as he moved his hands. He gave a small nod and continued his playing. 

You couldn’t help the tears that came to your eyes, you turned to meet the gaze of the man beside you and wrapped him in a tight embrace. The warmth of his body radiating through his suit, keeping the chill of the night at bay. 

“Papa I’ve never loved anyone as much as you and I never will. You’re my entire soul.” The words were muffled against his shoulder but you knew he heard you clear as day. He pulled you back a bit and tilted your face up to look him in eyes, using his thumb to wipe the tear track from your cheek.

“Love you stole the words right from my mouth. I don't know where I'd be without you and I never want to imagine it, you’re my world. Come, let us enjoy the rest of the evening back in our home.” He swept you into his arms as you let out a squeal. 

Cupping his face in your hand, you planted a deep kiss on his lips before he whisked you away from the scene, your giggle ringing through the church grounds and into the night.


End file.
